Lauren's Tale
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: Harry's older sister Lauren survived the night of Voldemort's attack. Now she is Harry's guardian, companion, and mentor... but just how much can she help her brother, without holding him back from his destiny? Should stay at this rating


This is one of the MANY Harry Potter FFs swimming in my head.

Summary: This story is what would happen if Harry had an older sister? What would her role be in the fight against Voldemort?

So I'm very excited about this story because I think I'll really be able to get some emotions across. So let the story begin.

P.S. I will have different stories for each year, so when Harry's year one is finished I'll start a new FF with year two and so on.

_A small three year old girl sat looking at her baby brother._

"_He's so tiny," she said to her mother._

"_Yes he is," she responded, smiling at her two children._

"_Look mommy, all three of us have the same eyes, see?"_

"_Yes but he looks a lot like your father doesn't he?"_

"_Yup, and I look like you!" Lauren beamed at her mother, she couldn't honestly see the resemblance between the children and their parents, but had heard many other people speak like this; eventually she had begun to say it also._

"_Now that you're a big sister you're going to have a lot of responsibility," Lily teased her daughter._

"_Do I have too?" Lauren whined._

"_Yes. You have to take care of your brother when you get older. Can you protect him," Lily asked playfully._

"_Yes I can," said Lauren very seriously. "I promise."_

One Year Later

"_Lily, Lily it's him. Get the kids run," James Potter yelled to his wife._

"_Lauren, Lauren," Lily yelled._

_Lauren ran into the room dressed in her pajamas. _

"_I'm here mommy."_

"_Come on," her mother yelled using her wand to move Harry's crib from over the trap door. "Open the trap door for me; I have to get your brother."_

_Lauren got to her knees trying to pull open the small section in the floor._

_Suddenly the door to the room flew open she heard her mother scream._

"_Please leave my children alone, kill me instead," she heard her mother yell._

"_Get out of the way you silly girl," a cruel, cold voice said. _

_Lauren ran to her mother._

"_Mommy," she yelled frightened of the cloaked, hooded figure in front of them._

"_You and your daughter are free to go, I only want the boy," he said._

"_No please take me leave my children alone," Lily said stepping in front of Lauren._

"_Avada Kedavra," he said as a flash of green came from his wand._

_Lily fell to the ground, Lauren screamed backing away from the hooded figure. The cloaked head looked down at her, his face was darkened by his hood but Lauren still saw the great pair of red, slit like eyes peering at her before the figure swooped past her into the connecting room they used as a nursery._

"_Mommy, mommy wake up," Lauren said shaking her mother. "Mommy wake up." _

_Tears sprung from Lauren's eyes._

"_I love you mommy," Lauren whispered through her tears. Quickly she pulled of her mother's rings and put them into her pajama pocket before running to the nursery._

_Lauren had barely entered the room when there was another flash of green and then the cloaked figure was gone, and Harry sat in his playpen looking at Lauren with his green eyes like nothing had happened. The only thing that was different was that he now had a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt._

_Lauren ran to the playpen pulling it open._

"_Come on Harry," she said afraid that the cloaked figure might come back. _

_Harry crawled towards her; he was still learning how to walk. Lauren did her best to lift him up. As she half carried, half dragged Harry towards the trap door he took his first step._

"_Good job Harry, now keep walking," Lauren said holding his hands and taking him to the other room._

"_Now stay here Harry," she said before going off to look for her father._

"_Daddy, daddy," she called. She found her father lying on the ground in the front hall. When she attempted to shake him awake nothing happened. Crying she hugged him for the last time then ran into her parent's room._

_Lauren quickly started searching through her parents shelves. They had told her if she ever had to leave the house through the trapdoor without them to take all the items in the drawer. All she could find was a journal and a key. _

_Lauren stuffed the objects into her pocket along with the rings and ran back to the living room, past her parent's dead bodies, and over to baby Harry. Quickly she started leading him through the trapdoor._

_A few minutes later they found themselves outside the house which had smoke rising from it._

"_Lauren Potter?" a gruff yet kind voice asked from behind her._

_Lauren turned still holding Harry's hands as he continued to step. She looked up to see the tallest, craziest looking man she had ever seen. He had a long tangled beard and hair and was twice the height of her father or his friends._

"_I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you," he told her kindly._

_Lauren nodded, she had heard about Professor Dumbledore. _

"_Can you take Harry?" she asked._

_Hagrid nodded and picked up the small boy with one hand, holding his other hand out to Lauren. Lauren took it._

_They had begun walking when Lauren heard a faint yet familiar sound._

"_Wait," Lauren said letting go of Hagrid's hand. "It's my uncle."_

_Suddenly a motorbike dropped out of the sky in front of them, sitting on it was Sirius Black, Lauren and Harry's godfather._

"_Uncle Sirius," Lauren said running towards him._

_Sirius knelt down and lifted her up in a deep hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead._

"_Is it true Hagrid?" Sirius asked him solemnly._

_Hagrid nodded tears in his eyes._

"_I'm the children's godfather, they should come with me," Sirius said._

"_Professor Dumbledore's orders Sirius, I'm sorry," Hagrid said to him._

_Sirius nodded and gave Lauren another kiss on the forehead._

"_Stay safe," he whispered to her._

"_I want to go with you," she whispered._

"_I wish you could, someday you will, I promise. Be a good girl," he encouraged._

_Lauren nodded._

"_Take my motorbike Hagrid. I won't need it," Sirius told him._

_Hagrid nodded, and a few moments later they were up in the air._

Later

_Lauren stood starring up at the man before her._

"_Now Lauren you must watch out for your brother, he is a hero. Do you understand?"_

_Lauren nodded._

"_Okay. Come with me." _

_Lauren followed the man up the driveway and onto the porch of the house they were standing in front of._

"_When Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and I are gone ring the doorbell. Don't stop ringing until someone answers. When they answer give them this note," Dumbledore handed her an envelope. "Good luck."_

Present

"I'm HOME!!!!!!!!" a voice rang out throughout all of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter ran from his room to greet the owner of this voice, his sister, Lauren, who had finally returned home from her 3rd year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"How was it?" Harry asked after hugging his sister.

"Same as it always is, not much has changed since Easter, although our latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher quit, Sirius once said that the job was cursed, no one has lasted more then a year as far as I know."

"Why haven't I ever met Sirius? Wasn't he dad's best friend?"

"Things change Harry, I don't ever want to see that man again, and I probably never will have to. But let's not talk about that."

"Well then when do we get to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies?" Harry asked.

Lauren laughed, "Soon Harry. So tell me how bad were dear old Aunty and Uncle this year?"

June 31st

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Lauren said.

"It's even better then I imagined it," Harry said in awe as he stared at all the many items for sale. His eyes resting on the new broom in the Quidditch supplies store.

After several hours of shopping for school supplies, eating ice cream, and Lauren introducing many of her school friends to her brother, Harry only had a few things left.

"Harry you need to get some robes, go into Madame Malkin's while I refill my potions kit."

Harry walked into the robe shop and waited for service.

"Hogwarts dear?" asked Madame Malkin when she came to greet him.

Harry nodded.

"Right through here, another boy is being fitted right now, he'll be one of your classmates I'm sure."

The boy greeted Harry with a nod. Silently a seamstress began working on Harry's robes.

"Are you a first year also?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Do you know what house you'll be in, I'm going to be in Slytherin, my whole family has been," the boy stated.

"Well both my parents were in Gryffindor, but my sister isn't, so I don't know."

"Where is your sister?"

"Slytherin, don't really know why, she always thought she'd be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Can you imagine being in Hufflepuff? I'd go home instead of suffering the embarrassment."

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy lent over and offered his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied shaking the boy's hand.

"Harry Potter, are you really?" Draco asked, astounded.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Well I just didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts," Draco said.

"How do you even know who I am?" Harry asked bewildered.

"What do you…" Draco began but was cut off when Lauren entered.

"Harry, are you almost ready to go?" Lauren asked.

"He'll be ready in a moment," the young seamstress said.

"Lauren this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my sister Lauren."

"Malfoy, as in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes, they're my parents. You've heard of them I suppose."

"Well yes, you're father is on the board of governor's for the school and your mother is cousins with our godfather, Sirius Black."

"Yes, yes that's true."

"I've also heard some negative thing's about your parents past allegiances."

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"Sorry, that was terribly rude of me, after all your father _was_ cleared of all charges right?" Lauren asked, not sounding at all sorry.

"Yes," Draco said stiffly.

"Finished," the seamstress working on Harry informed them. "That'll be 10 galleons."

"What was that?" Harry asked Lauren as they walked to Olivander's wand shop.

"What was what?" Lauren asked.

"You were completely rude to Draco. Why, I mean, he seemed decent. What if I wanted to be friends with him?"

"Harry, it's complicated, and I can't explain it to you right here alright. We need to talk about these things in private. You go on in and get your wand, I have to pick up some food for Winchester at the Owl emporium."

"Alright, but we still have to talk about this."

"Agreed."

Harry entered Olivander's shop to find it completely empty except for the large amount of wands stacked against the walls.

"Hello," Harry said quietly. After no reply he repeated louder, "Hello."

Olivander entered from another room. "Hello Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

Harry smiled uncomfortably, how did everyone know him?

"It seems like just yesterday that your parents and your sister where buying their first wands, your sister's was willow, 10½ inches with a unicorn hair core, a fine wand indeed. Your mother and father had exceptionally good wands as well," Olivander said all this as he searched through his stacks. Finally he selected one.

"Give it a wave," he instructed as he handed Harry the wand.

Harry flicked it and nothing happened.

"Well I suppose not, but no matter, we'll find one."

Harry went through several more wands not finding a single one that seemed to have chosen him.

"Try this then phoenix feather, holly, 11 inches," Olivander said.

Harry waved the wand and was surprised to find red sparks shoot out of it.

"Well then we have found your wand. That's curious, yes very curious indeed."

"Sorry but what is so curious?" Harry asked.

"The phoenix whose feather is in your wand gave one other feather. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you the scare on your forehead."

"What?" Harry asked. "My scar, I got my scar in a…"

"You don't have to say anything to me Harry; all I'm saying is that I believe you will do great things. After all You-Know-Who did great things, no matter how terrible they were."

"You-Know-Who?" Harry repeated. "Who is You-Know-Who?"

Olivander looked at him as if he had just asked him what the colour of the sun was. "Well Mr. Potter, You-Know-Who was…"

"Hello," a woman said as she brought in her daughter. "Are you Mr. Olivander?"

"Yes," Olivander replied. "How can I help you?"

"Well my daughter is going to Hogwarts this year and she needs a wand. My husband and I aren't wizards so I don't really know what we're supposed to be doing."

"Not a problem."

"Wonderful, Hermione go ahead," she urged her daughter.

Harry quickly paid and then left, heading towards the Owl Emporium. He entered the shop to see Lauren looking at owls.

"Harry you're here, I was just wondering if we should get you an owl or if we should just share Winchester."

"Well I don't really need an owl," Harry noted.

"Yes but I don't know, I was thinking maybe an early birthday present, or is there something else you'd rather have?"

"As long as I don't want a rat right?" Harry teased.

Lauren visibly shivered. "Don't even joke Harry, you know I HATE rats."

"Can I have a broomstick then?" Harry asked.

"Harry you know the rules, no first years on the house teams," Lauren sighed.

"I know, I know, but it can't hurt to have a broom," Harry begged doing his best to make a pout.

Lauren looked at her little brother. "Actually it can, first years are completely and one hundred percent FORBIDDEN from bringing a broomstick."

Harry frowned.

"Harry I promise I'll buy you the best broomstick available, next year," Lauren reassured. "That would be way better than any broom they'll have now."

"The _best_ broomstick?" Harry questioned.

"The best available on the market, no matter what the cost," Lauren promised. "But for this year what do you want?"

And so it came to be that fifteen minutes later Harry and Lauren walked out of the owl emporium with a new snowy white owl. Another five minutes later they were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron eating dinner.

"Harry you'll have to feed the owl very carefully, you don't want her to get too accustomed to treats, she'll get the best food when hunting," Lauren reminded her brother sipped her soup.

Harry nodded but something else was on his mind. "Lauren, Mr. Olivander said that someone gave me this scar, but he wouldn't say his name, he just called him You-Know-Who."

Lauren sighed, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this Harry, but I suppose there isn't any avoiding it. You have to know that not all wizards are good, some go bad. Years ago, before we were born, there was a wizard who became a huge threat to society. He killed wizards and muggles alike, tortured people, and did everything he could to gain control over the world. He became such a danger that people were afraid to call him by his name. They referred to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What was his real name?" Harry asked.

Lauren glanced around before leaning in and whispering, "Voldemort."

"Volde…" Harry began but was cut off.

"Not so loud Harry," Lauren urged. "People don't exactly take kindly to that name."

Harry nodded.

Lauren began again, whispering Voldemort's name whenever it came up, "Now _Voldemort_ and his followers were destroying anyone who stood in their path. When he decided he wanted someone dead, they had no chance. Around the time you were born, mom and dad found out that _Voldemort_ was looking for us, I don't know why. Mom and Dad went into hiding and Sirius Black was their secret keeper."

"Their WHAT?" Harry asked.

"Only Sirius could tell anyone where we were. Unfortunately it seems mom and dad misjudged Sirius."

"Sirius told him where we were hiding?"

"Yes, he came to the house. He…" Lauren hesitated, finding it very difficult to tell her brother about their parents. "He killed mom and dad." Lauren paused, trying to keep herself in control, "But the strange thing is Harry, he… he tried to kill you."

"Me, he tried to kill me?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, and you survived. _Voldemort_ disappeared and no one knows what happened to him. Some think he died, some think he wasn't human enough to die and that he's out there with a crippled body and whatever soul he had. People will know you Harry, you defeated _Voldemort_ when you were only a year old, you're the hero of the wizarding world, you're the Boy Who Lived."

"And that is how I got this scar?" Harry asked pointing to his forehead.

Lauren nodded.

"Why did you tell me our parents died in a car crash?" Harry asked angrily.

"What was I supposed to say? Our parents were murdered by the most evil wizard of all time who tried to kill you but you didn't die and instead HE vanished? Harry you were only five years old when you first asked me, I didn't fully understand it, most of this was explained to me when I was your age. I was only four years old Harry, but I had to watch it happen," Lauren defended.

Harry hung his head, "I'm sorry." There was a pause before Harry finally asked, "Does this have something to do with the way you treated that Draco person today?"

Lauren nodded, "Harry several of his family members were followers of Lord Voldemort. Draco's uncle, Bellatrix Lestrange, she was one of his most loyal and valued Death Eaters, her and a few others once tortured two aurors, the Longbottoms were their names. By the time it was all over, they were worse then dead. Draco comes from a bad family, I'm not saying that he is a Death Eater, and I think that you should try to be friends with him if possible but always be careful; you can't trust everyone you meet. Even now Voldemort isn't completely dead, some people still follow him even if they don't admit it, they work in secret, carrying on his work, and Harry you'll be a target for some people. Some will think that if they get rid of you that Voldemort will return, or some will think that you're a dark wizard to rally around. There will be whispers and there will be rumors, block it all out Harry, block it all out."

A few minutes of silence past by before Lauren finally spoke, "Let's get going. It's getting late and we have to take the subway home."

September 1st

"Harry is your trunk packed?" Lauren yelled from her bedroom.

"Yeah one second," Harry yelled back from his room.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!" Vernon yelled from the main floor.

Harry walked into Lauren's room to find his sister pulling her long copper hair back into a ponytail. "Are you nearly ready to go?"

"Yeah but… never mind," Harry muttered.

"No, not 'never mind'. What's up?" Lauren asked.

"I'm afraid people are only going to become my friends, or enemies, because of my name, because of this scar," Harry confessed.

"Well in all honesty Harry some people will. Some will be hunting for fame and some will hold the grudges of their parents against you. There is NOTHING you can do to these people or for these people; they have to get smart on their own. Besides there will be others who aren't going to look at you as the Boy-Who-Lived, they'll see you simply as Harry."

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

"You ready?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Harry took a deep breath.

"Great. OY UNCLE VERNON IT'S TIME TO GO."

Okay so that is the end to a VERY long first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Not all chapters will be this long and I must warn you they may not be very fast, but they will hopefully come.

PLEASE REVIEW!! Remember constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.


End file.
